


Memories [First Kiss]

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Series: Slave AU [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I didn’t think that I’d have a chance. Given that you’re…” “That I’m what? Your slave?” Tim’s eyes were earnest and shy and hurt and a thousand other emotions flickering in those big blue eyes as he quietly finished his sentence (his voice breaking a little at the end), “Straight.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories [First Kiss]

“I didn’t think that I’d have a chance. Given that you’re…”

 

Tim was practically backed into a corner, fingers twitching against cold walls as he gazed up at Kon. He made to shift away from the side and Kon was quick to bring up his arms and capture Tim between himself and the wall. There was an uncharacteristically bitter twist to Kon’s smile as he leaned in to ask, “That I’m what? Your _slave_?”

 

Tim’s eyes were earnest and shy and hurt and a thousand other emotions flickering in those big blue eyes as he quietly finished his sentence (his voice breaking a little at the end), “Straight.”

 

Well…didn’t he feel like a complete ass.

 

Kon’s anger melted away into guilt as he watched Tim look away from him, his voice low but steady as he continued, “You’ve only ever spoken of Cassie. It was a reasonable assumption to make that you were only interested in girls.”

 

“I am.” Kon shook his head as he hastily corrected himself, “I mean, I was. I mean…” He sighed and took a step backward, “Is it _really_ that important whether I like girls or not? I think what we need to deal with here is that I tried to kiss you _and you tried to run away_. I gotta say… _that hurt_ Tim.”

 

A small flush spread over Tim’s nose as he looked away, his posture and tone defensive as he retorted, “You just came in, grabbed me and tried to kiss me out without any warning! Forgive me if I feel cautious about the whole thing.”

 

Sheepishly he brought a hand to the back of his neck, scrubbing his hand through his hair as he admitted, “I was nervous okay? I didn’t…I didn’t want to give you a chance to back out.”

 

The silence in the room was broken only by the sound of the fireplace, crackling away merrily as both boys stared away from each other awkwardly.

 

“You could try now.”

 

Kon whipped his head around so fast that he was amazed he didn’t give himself whiplash.

 

The flush on Tim’s nose had widened and spread over his cheeks as he gazed resolutely at the floor. Kon stared in gap jawed amazement at the suggestion, finally closing his mouth as Tim peeked up at him through shy lashes.

 

Light headed and dizzy, he brought his hand up to gently cup Tim’s cheek. Just as he larger boy was able to coax Tim’s face up towards him, he took a step forward. Tim’s eyes widened comically as he found himself so close against the boy he had been crushing on for months.

 

“Tim…”

 

Another shy peek of upturned blue eyes and Kon swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing against his slave collar. He had to clear his throat twice before he felt vaguely confident that he wouldn’t croak instead of speak. “Can I…kiss you?”

 

Dark lashes fluttered shut in response and Kon had to remind himself to breath. He kept his hand on Tim’s cheek, using it to gently tilt the flushed face up as he leaned down. Closer. And closer. And-

 

Contact.

 

Sweet, shy contact. Completely different than how it felt with Cassie.

 

Cassie was a meta, Kon didn’t have to worry about his strength possibly harming her (not that _that_ stopped him from being careful around her). But this…this was _Tim_. Shy, precious, over thinking, smart, **human** Tim. Human Tim who was currently doing an excellent impersonation of a log of wood as he stood stiffly, accepting the kiss quietly.

 

Kon pulled back, disappointed at the lack of response and was surprised to see Tim press his eyelids together even more tightly. A slightly mortified sound came out from his chest as he mumbled, “Sorry. ‘m not good at this.”

 

Kon gently tweaked the ear within his grasp, making Tim’s eyes fly open in surprise. The meta gave him a small grin, “I’d be worried if you’d been _good_ at it, Mr. Never been kissed before.”

 

He laughed slightly at the irate look Tim directly towards him. All his amusement dried up as Tim gave him a strangely determined look (made strange by the embarrassed flush taking over his face). He choked on a chuckle as he felt Tim’s hands grab a hold of his shirt and pull him down into a thoroughly inelegant kiss.

 

Eyes popped open in surprise at the sudden assault and he fought the urge to chuckle again as he felt unnecessarily hard pressure against his lips. Just as he was about to back away, Tim pulled away. Looking sheepish and exasperated and determined as he muttered,  “I think i’ll need lots of practice before I get good at it.”

 

Kon slipped his arms around Tim’s waist, resting his hands cozily against his back as he leaned in with a husky whisper, “I can help with that.”


End file.
